In the microelectronics industry there is a continuing need to reduce the size of microelectronic devices, which is largely determined by the photolithographic imaging process used. For many photolithographic imaging processes the minimum image size printable is limited by effects associated with refractive index and undesirable reflections of the imaging radiation. To this end many photolithographic imaging processes employ antireflective coatings. However, conventional antireflective coatings require additional equipment and time, thereby adding to microelectronic fabrication costs. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.